metapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Defensive Energy Manipulation
Defense Section Personal Shield The personal shield is similar to the basic shield you learned earlier the only difference is that this shield is going to be your personalized barrier that is activated whenever you want. Think of it as an instant shield, and as you get better with programming you can add enhancements to it. To do this, start by making basic shield, then begin to meditate. During your meditation take your thoughts and links this shield to an internal on and off switch (program that mentally by placing this thought form in to the shield). For the first time using the shield, move majority of your energy in to powering the shield. Remember whenever the shield is on, its going to burn up small bits of power and whenever it is hit with energy it will also lose more power, and if it is broken sever energy loss it expected. So I would advise spending a couple of days just pouring your own energy in to it. Once you learn more on drawing up energy, you can set it to automatically recharge by drawing in natural elemental energy (check the support section for gathering other energy). After the shield is powered, link it to your battle aura and solidify the shield. You can also place multiple layers if you wish on top of this barrier in order to deflect other techniques. To have the shield have absorption capabilities, put a second layer on the shield and visualize that layer being water pouring over the barrier until it forms a solid barrier itself. Visualize energy flying in to it and have the water layer take the energy in to the water and flow in to it. Basically the water layer acts as a catcher for energy, and as energy is caught in it, it is absorbed in to the water and becomes water itself. Then you can have the water flow in to the primary shield layer to power it further. Do not try to absorb everything though; some techniques have enhancements that will have harsh affects on you if they are absorbed. Placing Shields on Others Start by making a shield around your own body as before. Then draw the shield back inside you internally. While the shield is inside you condense it down to the size of a ki ball, then project the shield back out in to an actual ki ball with the shield inside of it. Hold the ki ball and focus on the person you wish to shield and place that thought form inside the ball, that way the shield will know who to protect. Once again you must place power in to it in order for it to have adequate strength. Place multiple barriers if you wish, and you can place a thought form in it to recharge by gathering natural energy (look at support section). Fortifying This deals with protecting your home and others’ homes as well. You can use the shields and enhancements mentioned above on a larger scale and place them on an entire house if you wish. Another way is to “set wards,” this is a type of visualization you can use to set up a large scale barrier. Begin by meditating and visualize a white orb in one corner of your home, then see the next corner with a black orb, then the next corner with a white orb, and finally the last corner with another black orb. Have all the orbs link together and visualize them producing the barrier around your home, they will form a giant sphere as a barrier. The orbs themselves, being white and black in the visualization created a balanced shield that does not need to be recharged. It is more or less a great base shield to use; it isn’t the strongest barrier in the world, but a decent one to start with. You can then use shields from above to empower it further. Now if you project energy in to an object such as stone, the stone will have energy your energy in it. So you can place your own thought forms in it. Use this application to make simple enchantments on stones and place them around your home to make shield generators. The same can be done to clothes, jewelry, etc. One simple necklace can generate a shield for yourself and many others. Copyright: GT Category:Energy Manipulation